Estúpido Reto, Estúpido Gold
by Sara.Hime-sama
Summary: Los timó y usó, cayeron en su trampa estupidamente. Nunca le hagan caso a un idiota pervertido, ellos no se dieron cuenta a tiempo y ahora deberan pagar el precio de sus actos. No debieron nunca entrar en ese armario y jamas debieron ver lo que estaba a del otro lado de la puerta.


**Hola! **

**Este es un one-shot . Se me ocurrió de un capítulo de un anime que vi.**

_**Espero que les guste**_

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de los personajes en la historia es solo con el fin de entretener a mis queridos lectores.

La historia si me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de esta sin mi permiso queda totalmente **prohibida**.

* * *

.

~. ~

.

_**Capítulo Único**_

**Straight Stupid, Stupid Oro**

.

~. ~

.

* * *

Todos los chicos estaban en la sala de la habitación de Red y Green.

Decidieron reunirse ahí, ya que la habitación de Gold y Silver era un desastre, gracias a cierto ojidorado. Ruby no los dejó entrar a la habitación de él y Emerald ya que no quería que ensuciaran el nuevo vestido que está confeccionando para Sapphire, aunque ella le dijo que nunca usaría un vestido. El cuarto de Diamond y Pearl estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que el de Gold y Silver, solo que en vez de ropa sucia eran envolturas, envases y platos de comida sin terminar.

Terminando así en la habitación de los mayores.

Eran como las ocho cuando Diamond y Gold empezaron a quejarse de que tenían hambre, contagiando el hambre a los demás. Decidieron en que dos personas comprarían pizzas para todos, Diamond rápidamente se ofreció. Como nadie más se ofrecía decidieron hacerlo justo con piedra, papel y tijera. Emerald perdió, después de quejas y berrinches se fue con Diamond a la pizzería –que quedaba como a una hora a pie–.

...

Gold empezó a aburrirse. Dia y Rald llevaban sólo cuatro minutos desde que se fueron, pero la espera parecía interminable. Miró en dirección donde había escuchado una explosión, Red y Pearl jugaban videojuegos en el televisor pantalla plana de Red.

Se acercó a ellos.

–Oigan chicos ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?–Preguntó interesado mientras veía como Red disparaba con su arma al enemigo del videojuego.

–Lo siento Gold solo tengo dos mandos, tal vez después–Sus ojos rojos no se separaron de la pantalla pero si se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que alguien le disparo. El pelinegro volteó su mirada ahora furiosa para ver al rubio que tenía al lado, este tenía una sonrisa divertida.

-UPS.

–¿Ups?... ¡¿Ups?! ¡Eso es lo único que dices en tu defensa! ¡¿Por qué diablos me disparaste?! ¡Se supone que somos del mismo equipo!–Gritó Red cabreado. No muy seguido se veía al ojirrojo molesto.

–Tú te atravesaste en mi tiro, es tu culpa–Dijo tranquilo Pearl, sin apartar la mirada del juego.

–¡Es _tú_ culpa!–Se aseguró de hacer énfasis y lo señaló con el dedo.

Y así empezó una discusión entre el peli negro y el rubio.

Gold aun aburrido se alejó de ellos. Miró a su otro sempai, estaba leyendo en el sofá tranquilamente. Empezó a caminar en dirección a él. Se detuvo a medio camino al ver la mirada que le dirigió Green, claramente decía _"Si das un paso más habrá consecuencias"_.

Rápidamente se volteó y fue donde estaba Silver. El pelirrojo estaba en su laptop escribiendo algo, trato de estirar lo más posible el cuello para ver lo que hacía el ojiplata. Silver cerró de golpe la laptop y volteó para mirar a Gold.

–¿Qué?–Preguntó seca y fríamente.

–Estoy muy aburrido–Se quejó el ojidorado.

–No me interesa–Dijo simplemente y volvió a lo suyo.

Gold bufó molesto y camino en dirección a Ruby.

–¿Qué haces chico cursi?–Literalmente se desplomó en la silla que estaba enfrente del pelinegro, ya realmente sin ánimos, según él estaba tan desesperado que hablaba con el chico cursi en busca de diversión.

–Estoy dándole los toque finales al vestido de Sapphire–Habló totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía. Y no dijo nada más. El de ojos rojos acomodó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

A Gold le salió una venita en la sien.

Observó como peleaban Red y Pearl, le salió otra venita.

Miró a Green que cambiaba la página de su libro, otra más.

Escuchó como Silver tecleaba sin parar en su laptop, y otra más.

Empezó a tener un tic en la ceja y no se contuvo…

–¡De acuerdo, suficiente!–Gritó hartado. Todos dejaron lo que hacían para mirar a Gold.

Entonces al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea, una sonrisa sádica se coló por su rostro.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Gold?–Preguntó Silver.

–Les tengo un reto–Red, Pearl y Ruby lo miraron curiosos, Green y Silver lo miraron desinteresados.

- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas desafiar inocentemente-Red?.

La sonrisa de Gold se amplió, como si esperaba que preguntaran eso.

–Ir a los dormitorios de chicas, y ver a las muchachas–Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Silver estaba a punto de regañar a Gold por decir estupideces. –¿Acaso no son lo suficientemente hombres como para hacerlo?–Los retó, los chicos lo miraron ofendidos.

–Por supuesto que somos lo suficientemente hombres–Aclaró Pearl.

–Además, los dormitorios están cerrados a estas horas–Añadió Ruby como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

–Exacto, por eso vamos a colarnos en los dormitorios de las chicas–Gold se felicitó mentalmente por su **gran** idea.

–Estás loco–No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de parte de Silver. Gold le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja que la probabilidad de que le gustaría ver en el Kotono en pijama-DIJO pícaramente.

Silver, con esas simples palabras, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza de solo pensar en la castaña en solo un pequeño short y una blusa con tirantes.

Con solo imaginarlo hacia que le saliera humo por las orejas.

Gold sonrió al ver el resultado de esas palabras en Silver. Entonces se le ocurrió otra _brillante_ idea que ninguno de ellos podría rechazar.

–Seguro a _alguien_ le encantaría ver a Yellow-sempai dormida, su delicada figura en esa suave cama. Sus rizos de oro desparramados por esa cómoda almohada. Su tranquila y relajante respiración y su delicioso aroma desprendiendo de ella.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Red quien estaba sonrojado y un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su labio.

–O tal vez a otro _alguien_ le gustaría ver a Blue-sempai salir de un refrescante y húmedo baño, con solo una toalla cubriendo sus magníficas curvas, su cabello mojado cayendo por sus hombros.

_Ninguna reacción_

–Sus torneadas piernas toda brillosas por el roció, sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

_Nada_

Frunció el ceño.

–Y con gotas paseándose por sus exquisitos labios, coleándose dentro de la toalla y resbalando por su cuerpo.

Green tuvo que voltear el rostro para que no notaran su leve sonrojo, sus músculos estaban tensos. El color de sus ojos era más oscuro que de costumbre, de verdad que había imaginado a la perfección todo lo que le dijo el idiota de Gold. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños, tratando controlarse.

Gold sonrió satisfecho, tuvo que alargar más ese discurso "poético" al no notar reacción alguna en el serio semblante de Green.

_Difícil pero no imposible._

El pelinegro miró a Pearl con una sonrisa pícara, este se estremeció. Se acercó y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

–Y que tal mirar a una hermosa _señorita_ cepillar su sedoso cabello, tarareando una canción con su melodiosa voz, su brillante sonrisa y su cuerpo delicado usando un hermoso y pequeño vestido de seda para dormir dejando ver su piel de porcelana.

Pearl estaba sonrojado mirando un punto en la pared con los ojos bien abiertos y sin mover ni un músculo.

Gold cambio su mirada de Pearl para ver a Ruby. Este era consciente de su mirada y trató de concentrarse en terminar el encaje del vestido e ignorar las palabras que, a continuación, saldrían de la boca del ojidorado.

Gold empezó a acercarse hasta quedar muy cerca de su oído.

–Sé que a una _persona_ le gustaría ver a una chica poseedora de unos brillantes zafiros por ojos, realmente salvaje e indomable, desparramada en esa cómoda cama y con un pijama o tal vez… sin ella, el momento perfecto para tomar medidas o hacer, no sé, algo más.

Las manos de Ruby temblaban impidiendo seguir con su trabajo, su rostro parecía un tomate. Ruby puso las cosas que tenía en las manos para ponerlas, sin mucha delicadeza, en la mesa, se quitó los lentes con rapidez y puso su mano derecha para cubrir parte de su rostro sonrojado, tratando de regular su respiración agitada.

Gold sonrió victorioso, muy bien ya no se aburriría por un largo rato

...

–No puedo creer que estemos haciendo semejante estupidez.

Todos estaban caminando por los alrededores del campus de las chicas, buscando una ventana o una entrada abierta. Era un edificio blanco igual al suyo, decorado desde el comienzo del edificio hasta el medio entre el primer y segundo piso con piedras, la única diferencia era que en la puerta de entrada decía "_DORMITORIO DE CHICAS"_.

Green asintió dándole le dio la razón. Gold miró a Silver quien fue el que había hablado.

–Ustedes fueron los que decidieron venir–Dijo por lo bajo, inocente y se encogió de hombros. Todos trataron de atravesarlo con la mirada.

–Ahí hay una ventana abierta–Red señaló una ventana en el segundo piso. –Rápido Green súbeme en tus hombros–El aludido lo miró como si estuviera loco.

–Vamos Green-sempai, creo que alguien se acerca–Susurró Ruby asustado al ver unas luces, seguro era un guardia.

Green bufó molesto, se puso de espaldas a la pared, separo sus rodillas y unió sus manos. Red se alejó un poco para después correr y saltar de las manos de Green a la ventana. Al entrar vio que era un cuarto de mantenimiento. Red rápidamente se acercó a la ventana.

–¡Esta libre!–Gold asintió y repitió la misma acción de Red y saltó a la ventana. Red lo ayudó a entrar.

Silver y Ruby también hicieron lo mismo, siendo ayudado por los dos chicos. Las luces se acercaban.

–¡Dense prisa!–Gold gritó en forma de susurro.

Pearl se alejó un poco y saltó, pero resbaló por un pedazo de piedra que se desprendió de la pared, causando un pequeño ruido. Red sostuvo a tiempo a Pearl antes de que cayera. Pearl le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Red mientras este lo ayudaba a subir, el ojirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una palmada en la espalda amistosamente.

–¿Hay alguien ahí?–Se escuchó una voz gruesa. Green miró como las luces se acercaban hacia donde estaba y maldijo mentalmente.

–Rápido, sube Green–El castaño se alejó lo más que pudo y corrió en dirección a la pared para después saltar y agarrarse fuertemente de las manos extendidas de Red y Gold, y finalmente subir.

Cuando entraron Ruby cerró rápidamente la ventana, todos se agacharon.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?–Repitió el guardia, esta vez más fuerte. Alumbrando todo con su linterna.

–_¿Algo sospechoso en los dormitorios de las chicas?_–Preguntó una voz a través de la radio del guardia. Este lo tomó rápidamente y lo acercó a su boca, presionó el botón para hablar.

–Creo haber escuchado un ruido–Con su linterna apuntó a la ventana donde estaban los chicos.

Todos se congelaron.

El guardia miró la ventana con sospecha, entonces un gato salió del arbusto que estaba debajo de la ventana de al lado. El guardia apuntó con decepción al gato, este le maulló.

El hombre suspiró derrotado.

–Olvídalo solo era un gato–Dijo por la radio mientras se alejaba.

Todos suspiraron de alivio. Gold abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se asomó. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie.

–No hay moros en la costa–Gold se agachó y abrió la puerta. Fue de puntillas por el pasillo, se pegó a una pared y se asomó para ver el otro pasillo, ni un alma. Se levantó y dio una vuelta en el suelo para después mirar a sus amigos. –Ya pueden pa-…

Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que todos caminaban como si nada por los pasillos.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Están locos! ¡Alguien podría verlos!–Susurró Gold molesto, si por su culpa no veía a ninguna chica, de verdad que se arrepentirían.

–Gold…–El de ojos platinados trato de ser lo más gentil posible. No lo logró –Nadie puede salir de sus habitaciones ¡Ya es el toque de queda!–Gold revisó su reloj y marcaba las nueve y cinco.

–Cierto, olvide el toque de queda–Dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca y no controlaba su tono de voz, nadie podía ser más estúpido.

–¡Shhhhhhh!–Todos chitaron a Gold, este elevó sus manos en defensa.

–¿Y ahora qué?–Preguntó Red.

Gold mostro una sonrisa malévola, otra vez.

–Pues vamos a la habitación de las chicas–Empezó a caminar en una dirección.

–¿Y cuál es la habitación de las chicas?–Preguntó Ruby resignado, ya todos aceptaban el hecho de que Gold los uso para ver chicas. Entonces cayeron en cuenta de algo.

Nadie sabía el número de las habitaciones de las chicas.

–La habitación de Yellow-sempai y Blue-sempai es la 153, la de Crystal-sempai y Kotone-sempai es la número 157 y la de Sapphire y la de la señorita es la número 158–Dijo Pearl como si nada, sorprendiéndoles. El rubio notó la interrogativa de sus amigos. –La señorita siempre me pide a mí y a Dia que le traigamos dulces para la hora del té a su habitación y siempre voy a su alcoba, a veces veo a las demás salir de sus habitaciones, por eso se sus números.

Los chicos elevaron una ceja, pero no preguntaron nada más y empezaron a buscar las habitaciones.

–Encontré la habitación de Crys y Kotone–Dijo Gold emocionado, miró a un lado y vio la habitación 158 donde residían la chica salvaje y la chica rica, la que estaba enfrente era la de Yellow y Blue, la 153. Los demás se acercaron a donde estaba Gold.

–Sí, estas son las habitaciones–Aseguró Pearl.

Todos observaron confundidos al ver que la puerta de Blue y Yellow estaba abierta, se asomaron y no había nadie.

Entonces la puerta de enfrente se empezó a abrir, rápidamente los chicos asustados entraron a la habitación de la castaña y la rubia para después entrar en su cuarto y adentrarse en un gran armario.

–Este armario es del mismo tamaño que el de la señorita, ¿Quién puede tener un armario tan grande?–Preguntó un asombrado Pearl.

–Blue–Respondieron al unísono Red, Green y Silver.

–Vamos, empujen más rápido–Escucharon una voz femenina fuera del armario. Los chicos empezaron a esconderse entre la ropa observando atentamente a través del armario.

Crystal, Sapphire, Yellow y Kotone empujaban un colchón mientras Blue las… ¿alentaba?… y Platinum las observaban. Después de poner el colchón al lado de la cama de Yellow, todas se voltearon a ver a las otras dos. Blue observaba sus uñas y Platinum tomaba algo de una pequeña tacita de porcelana.

–¿Por qué no nos ayudaron?–Chilló Sapphire molesta. A Ruby le salto el corazón.

Blue y Platinum las observaron.

–Es que acabo de hacerme manicura–Dijo Blue como si fuera obvio y les mostró sus manos, sus uñas se veían muy hermosas decoradas finamente. Green rodó los ojos.

–¡Que lindas!–Kotone se acercó más para verlas de cerca, con brillo en sus ojos. Silver se sonrojó al escuchar su voz.

–¡Kotone!–Le regañó Crystal y Sapphire, Yellow y Platinum solo eran espectadoras.

–Lo siento–Kotone se devolvió al lado de las demás.

–¿Y dime qué hay de ti, Platinum?–Esta vez preguntó Crystal con el ceño fruncido. Gold sonrió, Crys siempre era muy mandona.

Platinum la miro tranquilamente para después tomar un poco del contenido de su taza.

–Estaba tomando el té–Respondió serena, Pearl miró su reloj esta era la hora en que la chica tomaba la última taza de té del día, con leche caliente para poder dormir relajada.

A Crystal y Sapphire les apareció un tic en el ojo.

–Cálmense, igual ya lo pasamos, no importa–Se escuchó la dulce voz de Yellow, sonrió para calmar el ambiente. A Red le embargo una sensación de calor y ternura al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la de ojos ambarinos.

Crystal y Sapphire bufaron y fueron por sus cosas, al igual que las demás.

Los chicos abrieron brevemente la puerta, no había nadie. Escucharon ruidos en el baño, para después escuchar la ducha abrirse. Alguien empezó a tararear una canción, seguro era Blue.

Entonces observaron la alcoba, estaba decorada muy linda y ordenada, como la de cualquier chica. Había dos camas, una con sábanas azules y delfines turquesas y otra de sábanas amarillas pastel con flores de todos los colores, seguro la de delfines era de Blue y la de flores era de Yellow. A un lado de la cama de Blue había un colchón y al lado de la cama de Yellow había otro, ese fue el que trajeron recientemente, dejando un espacio en el medio de las camas principales donde había una mesita de noche.

–Genial, una pijamada de chicas–Otra vez la sonrisa sádica de Gold esta vez acompañada de una mirada lujuriosa. Silver le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–Será mejor que quites esa cara–Amenazó el pelirrojo.

La ducha se cerró y escucharon pasos. Rápidamente cerraron la puerta de armario. La delicada figura de Yellow pasó frente al armario, para después acostarse un momento su cama floreada. Siendo observada todo el tiempo por cierto ojirrojo. La puerta del baño se abrió, los chicos miraron en esa dirección.

Las chicas aparecieron y se pusieron enfrente del armario dándoles las espaldas, empezando a hablar de las clases y trivialidades.

–Diablos no veo nada–Se quejó Gold por lo bajo.

Green era el único que podía ver gracias a un espacio que las chicas no ocuparon y vio a Blue salir del baño.

Green rápidamente bajo la mirada, pero ya era tarde, la imagen de Blue en toalla y toda mojada se grabó en sus pupilas y en su mente para siempre. Maldijo mentalmente, gracias a Arceus nadie podía ver su sonrojo por la oscuridad. Era idéntica a la imagen que le dio Gold.

Frunció el ceño. Más vale que el ojidorado cuide donde mira porque si otro chico hubiera visto lo que él había logro ver, de verdad lo haría sufrir lentamente.

–¿Se van a poner la pijama o qué?–Preguntó Blue.

Las demás dejaron de hablar y cada una se sentó en un colchón, empezando a buscar cosas en sus bolsos. Para el alivio de Green, Blue ya estaba vestida pero se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla más pequeña.

–Claro pero me voy a dar una ducha, ya vuelvo–Anunció Sapphire, la castaña empezó a levantarse.

–¿Por qué no te das una ducha aquí? Si seguimos saliendo y entrando nos descubrirán–Habló Blue.

–Si no es mucha molestia–Preguntó un poco tímida, Ruby se embobó con la imagen de Sapphire tan tierna. Ella nunca, nunca era así cuando estaba con él.

–Claro que no, la perilla de la izquierda es del agua caliente y la de la derecha de la fría–Indicó la castaña. Sapphire asintió y tomó una toalla de su bolso.

–Si necesitas más toallas hay unas debajo del lavabo–Añadió Yellow, recibiendo un _"Ok"_ de Sapphire desde el baño, se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse para después escuchar la ducha abrirse.

–Muy bien… Crystal–Llamó Blue a la de cabellos azulados y le lanzó una mirada llena de malicia. Crys la miró asustada, asintió para decirle que la escuchaba. –¿Desde cuándo estas en las clases de karate?–Preguntó acercándose lentamente, como un depredador a su presa. –Desde que entraste al instituto ¿no?–Se respondió ella misma, Crystal asintió.

A la de ojos claros siempre desde niña entraba en clases de auto defensa como Kun Fu, Kendo, Karate y otros, para cuidarse de cualquier pervertido… o bueno en su caso sólo uno en especial. Además que era porrista con Blue y estaba con Sapphire en el equipo de fútbol femenino.

La peliazul asustada balbuceó unas palabras, ya sabía a donde iba esta conversación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¿P-Por qué p-preguntas, Blue-sempai?–La sonrisa de la castaña aumentó.

La ojiazul empezó a acercarse más.

–Bueno… ¡Por esto!–Blue se lanzó encima de Crystal. La peliazul ya sabía que quería Blue, empezó a forcejear.

–¡Blue! ¡Crys!–Gritó Yellow asustada, odiaba cuando sus amigas peleaban pero nunca habían llegado a los golpes. Yellow y Kotone se acercaron para separarlas, Platinum tomaba su té tranquilamente sentada en un silla, observando.

–Pelea de chicas–A Gold le salieron estrellitas en los ojos, no veían mucho ya que las chicas estaban en el piso y la cama no los dejaban ver.

Los demás chicos las miraron preocupados.

–¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía!–Blue sonrió victoriosa mientras la apuntaba con el dedo, le había quitado la camisa a Crystal, quien seguía en el piso. Las chicas miraban asombradas a la peliazul que estaba con la respiración agitada en el suelo.

- ...

- ...

–… Te… ¿Te vendas el pecho?–Tanto Kotone como Yellow y Platinum abrieron los ojos como platos. A los chicos se les cayó la quijada al ver a una Crys, muy avergonzada y sonrojada, pararse del suelo con el pecho vendado.

–E-Es q-que empezó a cre-crecer y e-estorbaba mucho e-en m-mis entrenamientos y... y-yo–Crystal en su vida no podría estar más avergonzada. La sonrisa de Blue aumento.

–¿Y dime, qué talla de copa eres Crys?–Pregunto Blue con malicia. Crystal susurró algo inentendible. –Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?–Blue se acercó más. Otra vez susurró pero esta vez más fuerte, seguía sin entenderse –¿Qué?

–¡Que soy copa C!–Gritó hastiada y sonrojada. Decir que solo se sorprendieron era poco. Gold fue el más sorprendido, su boca llegaba al piso.

Blue le miró claramente sorprendida. Por el vendaje no se le veía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un poco de levante o un montículo, pero el vendaje se veía muy apretado y atosigante.

Blue miró fijamente el escote de Crystal. La peliazul se sonrojó por la mirada penetrante y analizadora de la castaña.

La ojiazul se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la cómoda azul, buscó algo en los cajones.

– ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que buscaba–Blue se giró para observar a la peliazul con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa torcida. Crystal la miró horrorizada.

En las manos de Blue se podía ver unas afiladas tijeras, las abrió y cerró de forma macabra.

–Veamos si es cierto–Blue se acercó a Crystal. La peliazul dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con la cama y cayó sentada.

–¡Blue-sempai aleja esas tijeras de mí! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me vas a sacar un ojo!–Crys sujetó las muñecas de la castaña. Las dos empezaron a forcejear. Yellow y Kotone no tardaron en unirse. Yellow quería que detuvieran esta estupidez mientras que Kotone se moría de curiosidad por saber si lo que decía su prima era cierto.

Los chicos las miraban muy preocupados.

–Si esto sigue así tendremos que intervenir–Red estaba más que preocupado por las chicas, en especial por cierta ojiámbar.

Crystal uso toda la fuerza que tenía para empujar a Blue. Se levantó pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar las tijeras que se acercaron peligrosamente a su espalda.

El sonido de una tela rasgándose hizo que todos en la habitación contuvieran la respiración.

En el momento en que las tijeras cortaron las vendas el pecho de la peliazul brincó.

Las vendas cayeron a los pies de una muy roja Crystal que se cubría el pecho con los brazos, pero de igual manera su gran busto era muy notable.

Platinum se atraganto con el té de la impresión.

–¿Qué es todo este escándalo?–Todas voltearon a ver a una Sapphire que salía del baño.

Silencio.

–Esta es la imagen más erótica que he visto–Todos lo hubiesen golpeado si no fuera por el hecho que no despegaban sus ojos de cada una de las chicas.

Red sin poder evitarlo sé quedo embelesado con la imagen que estaba enfrente de sus ojos. Yellow se encontraba con su cabello suelto y despeinado gracias al forcejeamiento que tuvo con sus amigas, su respiración era superficial. Los ojos del pelinegro oscurecieron por un segundo, él no era tan estúpidamente inocente como para no ver que esa imagen era _demasiado tentadora para él_. Digamos que su abstinencia no era la mejor de todas en ese momento.

Green no quitaba su vista de una castaña de ojos azules que respiraba entrecortadamente. Blue estaba con el cabello revuelto y sus ropas se encontraban desiguales dejando ver demasiada piel, según el de ojos verdes. Al castaño le picaban las manos, un nuevo sentimiento de apoderó de él. De pronto unas ganas intensas de _tocar su cuerpo_ lo estremecieron.

Gold estaba más que sorprendido. Impresionado. Aturdido. Y otras miles de palabras con significado igual. Por Arceus, nunca se había fijado en el pecho de Crys ya que no entraba en su lista de preferidos pero al notar el extremo cambio en el cuerpo de su amiga lo dejó descolocado. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar mejor el cuerpo de su amiga. Observo sus deliciosas piernas torneadas y casi babea, luego sin ningún pudor miró su trasero, le parecía perfecto y redondo, por un segundo le dieron ganas de acariciarlo. Elevó su vista y notó su plano vientre que lo tentaba a tocarlo, y al mirar sus pechos que tratada de cubrir lo más posible casi le da una hemorragia nasal.

Esa no era Crys.

_Esa era una chica que tenía un cuerpo de infarto._

Ruby tenía la garganta seca, tragó saliva y el recorrido del líquido por su garganta le causo más ardor. Sapphire se veía deliciosa. Se sorprendió de lo que pensó y rápidamente bajo la mirada, pero sin poder evitarlo subió su mirada otra vez.

_Su cuerpo estaba mojado y húmedo_.

Se sonrojó al notar el doble sentido de esa oración, pero al ver que ella entraba como si nada a la habitación como si no notara que se encontraba en unos pequeños shorts, sin camisa con una toalla que caía de sus hombros cubriendo gran parte de su pecho, pero no la suficiente para dejarlo tranquilo. Esa imagen le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.

Silver estaba al borde de sufrir un desmayo. Kotone se encontraba sudada, con la piel perlada como resultado de la pequeña pelea. Su respiración desigual y sus ropas un poco levantadas mostrando su plano vientre, más el hecho de que su cabello suelto y desorganizado su pegaba a su frente sudorosa y no olvidemos su pequeño sonrojo que lo volvía loco, daría lo que fuera por verla todos las noches así… _solos_. Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Gold.

Pearl se encontraba sonrojado hasta la médula. Claro quien no se sonrojaría al ver a cierta chica de cabello azulado y porte sereno, sonrojada por el hecho de casi ahogarse pero con un poco de líquido blanco cayendo por sus finos labios. Esa vista lo hacía temblar.

_Temblar de deseo. _

Deseo de poder devorar esas deliciosos labios, deseo de poder acercarla lo más posible a su piel. Estaba a punto de lanzársele como animal en celo.

Sin darse cuenta los chicos empezaron a acercarse más y más a la puerta del armario.

_Tentación_

Red se mordió el labio.

_Tocar_

Green se estremeció.

_Acariciar_

Jadeo oro.

_Mojada_

Rubí sí tenso.

_Solos_

Silver sí se sonrojó.

_Deseo_

Pearl se relamió los labios.

La puerta del armario se cayó por el exceso peso sobre ella.

Todos los chicos cayeron con ella.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

...

Dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la ojiámbar, mientras la rubia estaba inconsciente encima de esta.

–¿Q-Q-Qué ha-cían e-ellos ahí?–Nadie respondió. Kotone trataba de regular su respiración y estaba segura que se había detenido al ver al pelirrojo observándola fijamente. Esta acababa de crear un nuevo color rojo porque ese color que tenía en el rostro no podía existir.

La castaña se encontraba abanicando a la pequeña chica con una revista de Blue que encontró. La pobre rubia se había desmayado de sólo ver al ojirrojo sonriendo nerviosamente con una mirada asustada.

Platinum estaba sonrojada, con una mirada tan fría que seguro mataría al primero que le viera directamente.

En cuanto gritaron, los chicos salieron corriendo gritando unas disculpas. Crystal y Sapphire rápidamente tomaron sus camisas y salieron corriendo detrás de ellos. Blue más que furiosa también los siguió. Kotone se compadecía de ellos.

Escucharon ruidos afuera y se asomaron por la ventana.

–¡No vimos nada! ¡De verdad!–Gritó Gold muerto de miedo, agachó su cabeza antes de que una secadora le diera en la nuca. Crys gruño molesta al fallar, un gruñido animal.

–¡LOS MATAREMOS!–El rugido de las tres chicas no hicieron más que helarles la sangre, incluso Green y Silver se encontraban asustados.

–¡Todo es culpa de Gold!–Ruby esquivó una piedra de gran tamaño, estaba seguro que Sapphire no le creyó ni una palabra.

–¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!–Los chicos trataron de correr más rápido, estaban seguros de que las tenían a unos centímetros, ellas eran demasiado rápidas.

Sapphire se lanzó encima de Ruby y Pearl.

–¡Los perdimos!–Exclamó el ojidorado más que asustado al escuchar gritos de dolor.

–¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!–Gritaron Blue y Crystal sombrías. Los demás corrieron por sus vidas.

En ese momento a todos los chicos les paso el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza.

_Straight Stupid, Stupid oro._

.

.

–¿Dónde diablos están los demás?–Gruñó molesto Emerald. Diamond se encogió de hombros mientras se comía otra rebanada de pizza.

Llevaban más de media hora esperándolos.

* * *

.

~. ~

.

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

**Por cierto e días subiré el nuevo capítulo de **_**La Flor… ¿Exótica?**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
